undercover learning
by gr8 gal
Summary: A problem at a local high school makes cause for undercover officers to sort it out! please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

heres just a bit of rubbish i came up with.

main characters: des, phil, reg, sam and sheelagh. quite a bit of jack aswell.

* * *

"Des, Jack wants to see you in his office." Informed Marylin in her high pitched voice.

"Ok, Thanks Marylin." Said Des changing direction. Going up the stairs he tried to think what he had done, surely that was why he was going there cause something was wrong. Always was. Knocking on the door he took a deep breath ready to be blasted. As he opened the door though, to his surprise, Reg, Sheelagh, Phil and Sam were already sat there.

"Oh Des, take a seat" Said Jack smiling. Des took the last remaining seat that had been squashed into the room. Des sat down confused.

"Have you ever heard of Cholter High School?" Asked Jack standing up off the desk where he had been sat.

"No" they all replied together. That's when Des realised that he knew just as much about what Jack wanted as the others did.

"Good" Smiled Jack happy with their answer. "The school has recently had a number of problems between the staff members, but when something actually happens they can never find out who has done it." Explained Jack sitting down behind his desk.

"So where do we come into this?" Asked Sam analysing what Jack had said.

"Well the solution they come up with is that undercover officers are placed in the school." Said Jack enthusiastically looking at each of them one by one to see their reactions.

"And that's us" Said Phil rolling his eyes and slumping back in his chair. "I joined the force to nick criminals not nanny kids." Phil muttered folding his arms.

"Well of course you don't have to do it but you are the five officers the borough commander has choose out of 600 other officers." delivered Jack knowing it would shock them.

"Us" Repeated Des "Why us"

"Because your 5 of the best officers in the community" Answered Jack

"What the hell has he been drinking?" Joked Sheelagh making them all laugh. The mood lifted between them a bit.

"So, do you want to do it?" Questioned Jack. They all nodded looking between each other to make sure they weren't alone.

"Great!" Cheered Jack gripping his arms together.

"of course, the school knows nothing about this. All they know is that your 5 new teachers starting at the school as normal"

"What we teaching?" Asked Sam

"Well I've been looking through your school records and picked your best subject. Reg your doing history. Des your teaching PE. Phil, science. Sam your Maths and Sheelagh, we couldn't find any records for you. You don't know where they are do you?" Continued Jack.

"Erm…I haven't got any" Stated Sheelagh going red. A look of confusion spread across her collegues faces. "You see, I didn't do much school." Seeing that Sheelagh was not liking the subject of the conversation, Jack decided to leave it at that.

"Well, What do you feel your strongest subject was then?" Asked Jack.

"Probably English" Sheelagh replied after a moment of thought.

"English it is then." Smiled Jack writing it down on his list he was reading from. "Right well here's your lesson plans and your book to learn what you need for your lessons from." Jack passed them a folder and a book each. Scanning the pages in the folder he realised he had no lesson plan.

"I'm missing something" Explained Des.

"I know you've got no lesson plan. that's because you have to make up your own lessons. On that sheet there is a list of sports you can teach the kids it up to you what you do." Smiled Jack pointing at a sheet on the back of the folder. "Any questions"

"nope don't think so" Said Reg

"Right OK. You start on Monday, See you all Monday night." Jack finished. They left the office. Des was half excited that he was going undercover and half annoyed that he had to make up his own lesson plans. Placing his folder and book in his locker he finished his final shift as normal before going undercover.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning soon came. Des sat in his car staring at the school. Dressed in the school PE teacher uniform of navy trackies, a blue t-shirt, complemented by navy jumper with the school logo on it. And his vital piece of equipment, a whistle. Seeing Phil pull up and get out, Des decided to do the same.

"Very nice!" Laughed Phil as Des walked up beside him. "it's a bit different ain't it. Changing a asp for a whistle"

"So's a badge for a breath case" replied Des noticing the heavy bag he had in his hand.

"Your telling me" Smiled Phil "Look there's the girls." Phil was right. Sam and Sheelagh were walking in together. Sam dressed in her usual suit and Sheelagh in a pair of black pants with a pink belt and a matching pink three quarter sleeved v-neck t-shirt. Following them into the building through the foye into reception. They approached a woman in about her sixty's. She had grey hair and her glasses were perched on the end of her rather large and pointed nose.

"Hi, We're the new teachers…" Began Phil only to be cut off.

"I can see that" Said the woman signalling at Des's clothes. "Here is your timetable. Assembly at quarter to nine, please attend to be introduced to the kids"

"Thanks" Phil said sarcastically "She's helpful ain't she"

"Have you got a form now?" Asked Des seeing his free period.

"Yes, You?" Groaned Phil annoyed.

"No" Laughed Des

"Lucky bastard". They nodded goodbye and set off in different directions with the help of the map they had been given. Not that it helped much Des thought.

* * *

After dumping his stuff in his locker in the PE office he made his way to the hall as it was fast approaching quarter to. Walking in the hall he noticed Reg stood against the wall near his form. So he went and stood next to him.

"Where's your form?" Asked Reg happily.

"Ain't got one" Informed Des in a low whisper cause the hall was quiet.

"That's a shame" Said Reg. Des nodded even though he didn't really agree with him. The hall had started to get busy now and nearly half the chairs were occupied.. Watching several of the teachers who were planted around the room. Des began to feel uneasy. They all seemed to be staring at each other. As if they were checking out the best way to attack. His thoughts were diverted when Sheelagh walked in followed by a group of smiling and giggling teenagers. This achieved some curious looks from teachers who stopped staring at each other to see what was funny. Sheelagh stood at the wall near her form. Seconds later she was joined by Sam who also seemed to have no form class either. One of the last classes to arrive was Phil's. Who stood on his own at the back.  
Mr Smith, the head teacher walked in and straight up onto the stage. After a moment or two of surveying the pupils he began to speak.

"Welcome back year 11" After another moment of looking at them he delved off into conversation. Firstly about how important their last year was to them then into a story about falling your dreams that Des didn't really bother to listen to. Des glanced across the hall at Phil who seemed equally as bored as he was.

"And finally" Mr Smith continued "I would like to introduce you all to the new additions to the staff that have joined us over the holidays. We have Mr Hunter, Mr Hollis, Mrs Murphy, Mr Taviner and Ms Nixon." He pointed at each of them as he said their name. The kids swivelled in their chairs to see and some of the teachers even bothered to look. The odd teacher even managed a smile.

"right well, if we can leave form the back please." And Mr Smith left as quickly as he had came. The kids gradually left the hall and returned to their lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

After 15minutes of sitting in his office bored, Des decided to explore. Walking down the second floor corridor he saw Phil in R41. His class fairly quiet and seemed to be getting on with their work. Walking down the stairs he made his way to the math section. Third class down in R27 was Sam's room. She was busy writing work up on the board for the next class. Thinking back to his days at school. Des imagined Sam was the kind of teacher he wouldn't like to have. She was strict but always right and fair. Going back up the stairs he walked through the library to the other side of the building. Seeing Reg in R5, he had a look in. The class was running riot. Clearly not doing as they were told. Reg smiled at him through the door before once again telling to lads who were fighting with chairs to put them down. Of course they ignored him. Laughing Des began to walk away. As he set off though a buzz of laughter came from the room opposite Reg's. Peering at the door it said R58. Seeing the teacher at the front it was Sheelagh. He watched a moment and noticed they were doing a quiz. Sheelagh saw him at the door and signalled for him to enter. He sat down at the back of the class on a empty desk near the door. A few kids looked round.

"Right question 20, Who killed Tracy Peacock in Coronation Street?" Asked Sheelagh, reading from her book.

"Richard Hillman" Shouted Des. A few of the kids changed their answers some just laughed.

"Cheat!" Sheelagh said throwing her pencil case at him playfully. Des caught it and put it down on the desk beside him. The kids laughed at the two of them in amazement. Des got up with the pencil case and walked forward sitting on the edge of her desk at the front.

"Do you two know each other miss?" Asked a goby lad on the second row.

"Yes we do Simon, very well" Smiled Sheelagh.

"What, you going out?" Simons friend said.

" No!" Laughed Sheelagh. Des laughed too.

"Then how?" Asked a girl on the front row.

"We used to work together before we became teacher's" Answered Sheelagh truthfully. Des smiled at how she had covered up. "Right swap your papers and we'll mark them" Sheelagh read out the answers and the kids marked them. Des walked round the class making sure no one was cheating.

"The winning team get 4 points each" Explained Sheelagh stamping the points page of the winners diary.

"Do I get a point for question 20?" Asked Des cheekily.

"Course you do, Where do you want it?" Laughed Sheelagh.

"Anywhere" Laughed Des Standing up next to her.

"Miss, on his head" Suggested Simon laughing.

"Ok, But you'll have to duck down" Smiled Sheelagh. Des dipped his head so she could reach. Sheelagh Stamped a star on his head "Gorgeous!" Giggled Sheelagh.

"Suits you sir!" Repeated the class in a accent like the advert. Sheelagh walked round collecting the papers as Des sat back down on the desk.

"So, who've you got next then?" Asked Des

"Ms Nixon. Do you know her?" Simon shouted. He was clearly the spokes person for the class.

"Yeah, She's alright." Reassured Des " Strict but she's fair. Takes no messing like but doesn't mind a laugh if you get on with your work, if you know what I mean"

"Work with her as well I suppose" Said David, Simons friend.

"No actually!" Smiled Des "She's my cousin"

"What?" Laughed Sheelagh astonished. "You never told me that" The kids watched interested to see what they were saying and try and get some gossip.

"You never asked?" Explained Des shrugging his shoulders. The class laughed. " Who else?" Des continued.

"Mr James" David said looking in his diary.

"What's he like then?" Enquired Sheelagh sitting down next to des on the desk.

"He stinks!" Spat a girl sat on the back row.

"Melissa!" Laughed Sheelagh

"What? He does. He's got really bad breath as well and when he shouts he breaths all over you. I'm surprised his mouth doesn't dissolve." Melissa explained. They all laughed.

"I'll try and avoid him in the staff room then." Thanked Sheelagh. "Who else must I watch out for then?" Asked Sheelagh trying her best to remember all what was being said and get as much information for Jack as possible.

"Well there's Mrs Creech, the music teacher. She insists she can dance and sing, anything musical. But she can't. The problem is she always showing you" Melissa stated quite happy with the opportunity to chat about some of the teachers and not get into trouble.

"And Mrs Driven, who thinks she's fit but she ain't. She fancies Mr Tainten who doesn't like her and he talks to himself as well. Anyway if you talk to him she'll harress you till she finds out exactly what was said." David joined in.

" Mrs Porter as well, she's a proper snob. Oh and Mr Doublechin. I mean Dulchin. He's on another planet completely." Simon also added.

"Wow! I got my own set of spy's. I hope you keep me updated" Laughed Sheelagh.

"Have you actually got any sane teachers in this school?" Laughed Des

"We think you're the first lot, but saying that we not known you properly yet have we.?" Teased Melissa. The class laughed and the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow guys" Sheelagh shouted as they left scraping their chairs underneath the desk. They all left to the second lesson of the day.

"You got a alright group?" Said Des standing up and helping Sheelagh to pick up the remaining bits of rubbish off the floor.

" Yeah they seem alright" Agreed Sheelagh

"I'll see you later then" Des said smiling. He threw the rubbish in the bin at the side of Sheelagh's desk and began to leave.

" One minute Des, come here" Sheelagh said walking up beside him. He stopped turning to look at her. Sheelagh pushed down on his shoulders so that he was croached a bit. She then tipped his head down. Des was unsure of what she was doing as he had a perfect view down her top. He could see her bra and her rather bulging cleavage. But before Des could let his imagination o any further. Sheelagh began to rub the star off his head.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Laughed Des finally leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Des's first class was with a year 7 group. As it was the first day none of them had brought their kits. So they stayed in the changing room all lesson talking about PE and what they were going to do in it. Des also did this for third and fourth lesson but this time with a year 10 and a year 8 group. As the bell went for dinner Des couldn't decide who was more relieved him or the kids. Hearing his belly grumble he made his way up to Reg's room with his dinner.

"How's work?" Asked Des as he entered. He sat down at a desk and opened his bottle of Fanta.

"Interesting. You know they say that a child's mind is the greatest thinker." Reg said enthusiastically. Reg poured a cup of coffee from his flask.

"Found out anything to tell Jack" Des said passing the comment politely. Reg thought for a moment before shaking his head. They carried on munching and discussing the days events when Sheelagh came bursting into the room.

"Your never going to guess what I've just saw!" Sheelagh literally sand with joy.

"What?" Des asked "A snowman skateboarding down the stairs"

"No" Sheelagh laughed playfully hitting his arm "But something nearly as rare as that"

"What?" asked Reg shaking his head

"Sam and Phil hugging!" Laughed Sheelagh.

"Your having a joke!" Laughed Reg

"No, they were eating together in Sam's room talking, when they just leaped into each others arms" Explained Sheelagh dramatically.

"Whilst you were there?" Asked Des surprised.

"No, I was going to see Sam about something and I saw them through the window" Informed Sheelagh delighted. There was a knock at the door and a rather bulky and tall man entered. He set a shadow on the room as he stood in the doorway due to literally blocking it. One other thing Des noticed was the stench he brought as well. It was a mixture between a swetty old trainer and a rotten egg. This was obviously Mr James. One of the teachers the kids had told them about that morning. Looking at Sheelagh he noticed that she had realised this too.

"Sorry to interupt your little group" Mr James began sarcastically "But I need to collect some text books from the cupboard over there". He took long strides across the classroom. Almost as if he was marching. He tuged on the cupboard door but it didn't open.  
"You don't happen to have a key for this, do you?" He sighed annoyed

"Here, use mine" Offered Sheelagh detaching her keys from her belt and throwing them to him.

"Mrs Murphy, I don't know what kind of school you worked in before, but at this school we don't throw things across the room, it's a health and safety risk." Mr James muttered handed her back her keys. He collected his books and left.

"Naughty girl!" Chanted Des shaking his head "I'm surprised he didn't give you detention"

"No wonder their having problems in this school if they tell each other off" Examined Reg taking the serious side of the situation as always.

"Yeah, your right, I gotta go get the next lesson ready, Cya tonight" Sheelagh smiled leaving. Des looked at the cupboard then at Reg.

"What some advice?" Asked Des

"Yeah. OK? Smiled Reg thinking Des was serious.

"Bleach that cupboard before you touch it, then you won't catch anything" Des said laughing " Cya later" Des left to take the final lesson of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

At eight o'clock they sat in the pub waiting for Jack to arrive. Sam and Phil sat next to each other, giving each other loving glances every so often.

"Come on then, whats going on with you two?" Asked Des after 10minutes of just watching them. "Anything you would like us to know"

"No, why would there be?" Defended Sam a bit surprised.

"You seem to not be arguing for once and actually liking each others company" explained Reg joining in.

"That doesn't mean there's something going on between us" Helped Phil seeing Sam was lost for words.

"We never said there was" Laughed Des "But seen as you've brought it up, is there?" Sam and Phil looked at each other before holding hands. Sheelagh and Reg watched on in amazement.

"Me and Sam are married" Smiled Phil not taking his eyes off Sam's. Who stared back just as helplessly.

"No way" Reg said shocked. Spilling some of his beer on the table.

"How long?" joined in Sheelagh

"two years on Saturday" Smiled Sam

"Congratulations!" Cheered Sheelagh happy for them, giving Sam a hug.

"Yeah well done mate" Said Des patting Phil on the shoulder.

"You kept that quite?" Laughed Reg

"Well we just wanted some privacy" Explained Sam

"Right, Lets drink to the happy couple, same again everyone?" Said Des getting up and going to the bar. Minutes later Des returned with three pints, a white wine and a lemonade. Placing them on the table he looked up to see Jack entering the bar.

"Hi" Sam said happily "We told them"

"Thank god for that, you wouldn't have coped if not" Jack said taking a seat next to Sheelagh

"Why? We have done before?" Asked Phil confused.

"Yeah, but the situations changed" Informed Jack "I've just been in a meeting with the borough commander and he's told me some interesting news." You could tell how much Jack was thinking of how to say this.

"What news?" Asked Sam taking a sip of her wine

"He feels for the case to work you have to have easy communication" Explained Jack

"We are doing" Smiled Reg pleased they were doing something right.

"I know, that's what I said. But he thinks that it would be better if you were living together" Jack said surveying their reactions.

"And where does he suggest we do that?" Spat Phil chocking on his beer. So was Des at this point.

"In a house" Said Jack

"I know that, but where?" Phil sighed shaking his head.

"Well they've rented one out for you about 15minutes away from the school." Informed Jack standing up "Right, finish your drinks. I'm gonna show you in now"

"What, as in were moving in tonight?" Asked Des shocked.

"Yeah, correct Des" Jack smiled beginning to walk off followed by Sam and Phil.

"Well this should be fun?" Laughed Des downing his pint and walking into the car park with Reg and Sheelagh.

"Des, you don't mind if I get in with you do you? I ain't got a car with me" Asked Sheelagh

"Yeah, I got Reg in, so you might as well join us" Smiled Des unlocking the car.

"Thanks" Smiled Sheelagh. Reg walked round to get in the front passenger seat.

"Be a gentle man Reg and let Sheelagh sit in the front" Ordered Des shutting the door Sheelagh had opened.

"No its fine" Said Sheelagh

"Trust me. Hes safer in the back" Des joked leading Sheelagh round to the front. Des placed his arm round her back. As they walked further round the car, he slipped his hand lower and lower. Sheelagh felt a tingle run through her body. His hand was edging toughing her bum. Des opened the door and watched her sit down smiling at her. Sheelagh smiled back as she sat down. Des shut the door and got in at his side.

"You not gonna fasten my seat belt?" Flirted Sheelagh, trying to let Reg click on.

"If I must" Said Des reaching across her to get the seat belt. Sheelagh could feel him breathing on the side of her neck. If Reg wasn't there she would have kissed him she thought. He stretched the belt across her clipping her in.

"We better follow then" Said Des setting off after Jacks car. After about 20minutes they pulled up outside a large modern looking house. I t had gates that led to a long drive and to a double garage at the side. The house itself had a large oak looking wooden door, with large bay windows on either sides. Positioned in the same place upstairs .

"No wonder they don't want the case to go wrong if there spending out on renting this" Said Phil as they walked in.

"Wow its amazing" Gasped Sheelagh looking round. Everything was spotless and looked practically brand new.

"Its got 5 bedrooms, so don't worry, you won't have to share. They are all en suite as well" Explained Jack throwing each of them a pair of keys.

"You mean, we don't have to pay anything at all?" Asked Des in shock.

"No treat the place as your own" Laughed Jack

"Party!" Shouted Des

"Des!" Laughed Sheelagh

"I'll be by at 7 o'clock tomorrow, hope you settle in alright" Jack left without saying another word. After exploring the downstairs which included a gigantic kitchen, a huge dining room, a conservatory and a huge sitting room. They went upstairs and explored there.

"Bagsey, my room!" Shouted Des jumping on the king size bed. "Seen as it's the biggest"

"There all this big" Laughed Reg peeking in every room. Then going back down stairs with Phil and Sam.

"Good job. Or I'd have to fight you for this one Des" Said Sheelagh jumping on the bed laying down next to Des.

"If they weren't, I'd just like you to know, that I'd share with you" Said Des turning on his side so that he leaned over Sheelagh. He put his hand on her thigh.

"I'll bear that in mind next time I have a bad dream" Flirted Sheelagh putting her hand on his chest.

"As long as you let me see you, when I have a bad dream" Said Des putting her fingers together with his.

"Of course I will" Smiled Sheelagh.

"Do use's want something from the chippy?" Shouted Phil up the stairs. Sheelagh and Des pulled apart.

"Yeah, were coming down now" Replied Des standing up. "What you want?" Asked Des Smiling at the door.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna have a bath." Said Sheelagh standing up. "Maybe you can come and scrub my back in a bit"

Sheelagh walked into her room before Des could answer. He gave out a little cheer before skipping happily down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. And its only a bit but i'll try and add more soon. By the way ive tried to anser some of your questions in here so there you go. hope it helps. remeber r & r!

* * *

At 9 o'clock Des sat in the front room watching the television with Sam and Phil who were cuddled up on the coach together. Still in disbelief that they were married Des kept secretly watching them to see if they were just winding him up, but every smile, hug, tickle, stroke and even sneeze seemed to be covered with love for the other. Des couldn't decide whether he found this cute 9or bloody revolting. Turning away back to the television screen Des blocked away his thoughts. On the television was a film about two friends who fall in love after years of struggling to find partners for each other. This image pushed him back to his thoughts again. Was he the only person not in love? Well, there was Sheelagh. He said in his head. But she didn't like him, how could she, she was still half way through a divorce to Patrick, why would she be looking for anything serious at the moment. Once again blocking away his thoughts Des stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the breakfast bar he grabbed a pack of cards that for some reason were left in the house before they arrived. Tipping them out into his hand then shuffling through them he placed them down on the surface picking up the top two. He propped them up against each other struggling to keep there balance. He kept repeating this for about half an hour when by that time he had formed a full piramid of cards with seven along the bottom. Proud with what he had accomplished he stood up got himself some ice cold water in one of the new sparkling glasses and went to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

sorry its taking me so long to update lately but i been extra busy. I wrote a bit more this as i know i didn't write much last chapter. Hope you like. remember please R & R! and thanks to everyone who reveiwed the last chapther

* * *

The next morning Des woke late and literally had to jump out of bed and into the car. 

"Your worst than my kids" Laughed Sheelagh who was already sat in the car with Reg.

"Where are your kids?" Asked Reg popping his head into the front in between the two seats.

"There at home, Patrick is staying at mine for the week to look after them. I don't know who I feel more sorry for, Patrick or the kids" Replied Sheelagh turning on the radio.

"Have Sam and Phil already gone?" Asked Des noticing there car had gone as he pulled out of the drive.

"Yeah they went out well early" Answered Sheelagh

"They said they were going for a walk and getting something to eat out before going to school" Informed Reg.

"At least there able to get up in the morning" Said Sheelagh glancing slightly at Des before laughing.

"I love this song" Said Des turning up the radio and singing along "hell is gone and heavens here there's nothing left for you to fear, shake your ..." Des sang along dancing a bit too and every so often completely taking his hands off the steering wheel which made Sheelagh scream. Reg joined in by pretending to play drums on the back of the chairs. Sheelagh was laughing so much she was crying by the time the song ended.

"well done Reggie babe, one of your best performances there" Said Des in a tone that they had just done something they usually do.

"You think so, I was going to say the same about you" Replied Reg in the same tone as Des.

"Is that what you two do when your in the area car together?" Laughed Sheelagh correcting her make-up that had ran through her crying.

"That and many other things" Answered Reg watching her carefully as if he had never seen make-up before.

"Do want some on?" Laughed Sheelagh.

"Erm…I…I.." Stammered Reg

"Excuse the stammering, he had a tough day yesterday" Said Des grabbing Sheelagh's lipstick of her lap. "Shame, he would of but it's not his colour" Des threw the lipstick back at Sheelagh who put it in her bag laughing. This cheerful chatter continued all the way to school.

* * *

When they got there Reg and Sheelagh went to their forms and Des went to the sports hall to set up the equipment for his first lesson. After pulling out all the basket ball nets on the small courts he went down to the sports cupboard to get the basket balls. Walking in to the dark room Des was surprised to hear voices. Making sure he wasn't heard, he hid behind the tennis racket trolley. Des looked to the back of the cold room to see two figures stood behind the folded up trampolines at the back in a heated discussion 

"I don't see why we can't just call it off this week" Said a voice that Des recognised as Mr James, the smell backed this theory up.

"You know why we can't Roger has already been through this with us. The drop will be made as usual on Friday but this time it will just be made during school hours" The second voice said. This was the voice of a woman that he didn't recognise and couldn't see either. Although what did stick out was that she dragged out the letter at the end of each word.

"But won't they get suspicious" Mr James said sounding extremely panicky, like a kid who had been caught eating candy when they shouldn't be.

"who is going to get suspicious?" Laughed the woman.

"The pupils" shouted Mr James sounding partly angry at her laughing at him. Changing her tone stricter as if to say bring your voice down.

"The pupils will not get suspicious for crying out loud, its not like it's a unusual thing to happen" She said strongly.

"Yeah...yeah, I suppose your right" Mr James sighed. "Its just all that sat there for so long sounds so risky"

"Just leave it to us, nothing can go wrong" Said the woman walking out quickly past Des, trying to get a look at her but not been seen by Mr James he stuck his head out a bit, but just caught what looked like a pair of red high heels. Des quickly hid back as Mr James walked past too. Des sat there a moment, thinking about what he had just heard. What could be so risky to leave? What is so usual to do that it shouldn't raise suspicion if it was done during school hours? And what…what was being 'dropped' as they put it? Des was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of the school bell for the start of first lesson. He quickly grabbed the balls and made his way up to the changing rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the day Des was extremely distracted, hoping to have a word with one of the others at dinner Des was annoyed when he couldn't get them on there own. Sam and Phil had gone out for dinner together. Sheelagh had gone to see Connor at work and Reg had be sat with another teacher from the history department who looked extremely boring. After work he sat in the car waiting for Reg and Sheelagh, Sheelagh came first dumping a load of exercise books in the boot before slumping down with a sigh in the passenger seat.

"Tough day" Said Des

"Yeah, seven red cards then last lesson out of the other class. They caused a riot" Laughed Sheelagh

"When they got there detentions?" Asked Des sounding distracted

"Friday I think, but I don't have to do it apparently Mr James does it every week. He must have a really sad life" Explained Sheelagh pulling on her seat belt "How was your day, you look a bit….different"

"Fine, just tired really. I haven't done five hours of PE in a long time" Laughed Des, just as Reg got in the car. They drove back to the house where Sam and Phil were already there sat in the conservatory listening to the rain patter down on the roof.

"Hi" Shouted Sheelagh and Reg as they came in.

"Hi" they replied together. Reg and Sheelagh went and sat with them but Des just went off upstairs. Sat on his large bed he looked round hoping for something which would tell him what they were talking about, but nothing came. So he went and had a shower, but still nothing came. He sat on his bed flicking through the channels hoping that something would trigger it on there, but still nothing came. Giving up he turned off the TV and lay back. By now it was half five and he could hear the clanging of pans downstairs which obviously meant someone was cooking. Walking down the stairs the delicious smell of home cooking filled his lungs, he hadn't smelt that in years since he'd been back home as a kid back in Liverpool. He walked into the kitchen to see it was Sheelagh cooking and Reg sat at the table talking to Phil.

"something smells good" Complemented Des taking a seat next to Phil

"Do you like it? Sam bought it me yesterday" Laughed Phil smelling his aftershave he had on

"Very funny" Laughed Des "I meant the cooking"

"Thanks" said sheelagh starting to dish up the food, just as Sam walked in.

"you want some help?" Asked Sam

"No, I'll be fine" Replied Sheelagh dodging Des's card tower that was still standing high.

"I don't know how you do that, I can't even cook for just me and Phil never mind five" Laughed Sam kissing Phil on the head before sitting down next to Reg.

"oh this is easy. Years of practise, especially when you have to make different meals for everyone" Laughed Sheelagh placing the plates in front of everyone. "I have 18 for Christmas dinner, now that's a task"

"Your joking?" Laughed Des

"Nope" Said Sheelagh. They finished eating there dinner then Phil and Sam said they'd clean up.

"I'm going for a walk before Jack gets here" Said Reg getting his coat on.

"see you later" Said Des as Reg walked out the room. After a moment they heard the door slam.

"You do know there is a dish washer don't you?" Laughed Sheelagh after a moment

"Yeah, I prefer to wash though" Said Sam giving the dishwasher a slight kick.

"vandal" Coughed Phil laughing. Sam gave him a joking disapproving look before getting a handful of bubbles out of the bowl and blowing them all over him. Des and Sheelagh sat at the table laughing.

"You look like a snowman" Laughed Sam. Phil stood there still thinking what to do. Sam stood there giggling knowing he was going to get her back for it. After about thirty seconds he dived for the bowl splashing water all over her. Sam did it back. So Phil picked the bowl up and poured it over her head.

"Arrrrrhhhh!" Screamed Sam laughing. She picked up a pan and filled it with water and threw it back at him but at the same time slipped on the water under her feat.

"You muppet!" Laughed Phil kneeling down over her. The two of them were hidden behind the counter now. They were all laughing helplessly.

"I love you" Smiled Sam staring deeply into his eyes. Sam threw her arms around Phil's neck and pulled him closer to her kissing him. He pulled away laughing at her sopping wet hair before kissing her forcefully back.

"I love you too" Replied Phil, then continued to kiss. All Des could here now was the dripping of the water round the kitchen and the shuffling of the two of them kissing. He gave a amused look at Sheelagh who returned it.

"We'll give you some time to your selves" Said Des standing up and pulling Sheelagh out of the room with him. They went and sat in the front room on the sofa together when they heard a clatter and a bang followed by a giggle from Sam. Then the sound of feet running up the stairs and their bedroom door slamming.

"I can guess what their up to" Laughed Des turning to television on with the remote. He flicked through the channels then turned it off again.

"There's nothing on" Said Des chucking the remote back on the table

"There's got to be something, there's about 900 channels on there" Said Sheelagh reaching for the remote.

"Probably is but I'd rather talk to you anyway" Said des pushing the remote out of reach with his foot. Sheelagh leaned back again on the sofa looking directly into his eyes.

"Is that so?" Smiled Sheelagh "And what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk about anything, everything, mainly you" Des said resting his hand on her knee.

"Me, what about me?" Laughed Sheelagh

"Everything" Said Des now putting his other arm around her shoulders and dragging her into him.

"Des if I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me" Smiled Sheelagh

"That is why you are such a brilliant police officer" Smiled Des brushing her face with his hand.

"Des Taviner your unbelievable you know" Laughed Sheelagh Pulling his arm down. "Anymore cheesy and you'll start to turn yellow"

"Hey, that wasn't that bad, at least I didn't start on the chat up lines" Laughed Des resting his arms around her.

"Yeah, at least I've got that to be thankful for" Laughed Sheelagh. There was a slam of the front door and Reg entered with Jack. Sheelagh and Des pulled apart and got up and went into the conservatory were Jack was sitting down.

"Hi Sir" Said Des.

"Hiya, sorry I'm early" Said Jack taking a can of lager that Reg had got from the kitchen for him. "But I thought we'd have the meeting now seen as I've finished at work for today"

"I'll go and get Sam and Phil" Said Sheelagh running off out. Des watched her go, or at least watched her bum go.

"So what's it like working with a pack of animals?" asked Jack chilling.

"Quite fun actually, once you got there respect, its easy" Said Des. They were disturbed when Sheelagh came down followed by a very flushed Sam and Phil. Trying her hardest not to laugh Sheelagh sat down next to Reg.

"So now your all here, any news?" Asked Jack looking round at them. They all shook there head apart from Des who just stayed still.

"Des?" Asked Jack interested.

"I think the borough commander is lieing to us" Accused Des.

"What?" Said Sam taken aback by this accusation.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Sheelagh as shocked as Sam.

"Something I heard today, I think we've been put in that school for entirely different reasons" Repeated Des looking up at Jack to see if he knew.

"Why?" Said Reg

"I don't know why, but I think there's something more than just a few arguments happening at this school Jack." Said Des

"He's right you know" Agreed Phil "We've been stupid"

"Where are you getting this from?" Said Sam confused.

"Come on. Think about Sam, why would they spend this much money on a operation like this, if it wasn't something big. Something that they are gonna get congratulated on." Explained Des.

"He's right" Said Sheelagh. Reg and Jack nodded in a agreement.

"Your right, your right!" Sam slouched back in her chair. "Do you know anything else Jack?"

"No, I thought there was something strange about it though" Said Jack shaking his head half in shock that he'd been fooled and half curious as to what it could be.

"What did you hear?" Asked Phil. Des told them exactly what he had seen and heard and they sat round and listened contently.

"Right, do some investigating all of you, we'll keep this to ourselves. If they haven't told us than we won't tell them, let us get the credit" said Jack. He said his goodbyes and left.

That night they all went to bed in deep thought. One, thinking about what Des had heard and two, why were they being lied to. What was being hid?


End file.
